the tale of Spencer Reid
by phoenixfire567
Summary: when a young girl vanishes from vagas its up to the team to find her. but what happens when they meet a 14 year old Spencer Reid. A/N I'm from England so please excuse my poor knowledge of the states.
1. Chapter 1

Las Vegas, Nevada, 1990

Spencer's p.o.v

"Look Elle all I'm saying is that these murders are connected!" I said under my breath as we left the Las Vegas high school Elle attends. I'm in collage but Elle's my roommate and she doesn't like walking back to our flat alone.

"Spence you've got no proof." She replayed angrily, I've been trying to convince someone that these cases are connected but they won't listen. I guess I thought Elle would. We were friends since…well dippers and I thought she might listen. "You sound like a loony Spence. Look I'm gonna go to the mall to see Kate. See you at the flat."

I should have known something was off… Elle never went anywhere alone. I decided to go to the library.

Elle's p.o.v

I had been at the mall for half an hour but Kate never showed. I left and started to walk home, it was nearly 60 degrees outside, despite it being October. My brown hair was falling in my eyes so I couldn't see that clearly. My hair is short but the bangs needed cutting. I'll ask Spencer to do it when I get back. He's a good friend and supper smart but he can think of some crazy stuff every now and then. I was about a mile from the flat when I felt it. Some sort of coldness that chilled me to the bone, the type you never want to feel. Suddenly there was a hand over my face and a knife to my neck.

"Scream or struggle and I'll slit your pretty little neck hear and now." That was the last thing I remember before it all went black.

Spencer's p.o.v

When I got home it was already dark. Elle should have calmed down a little since this afternoon, and the library was closed. So I decided it was safe (ish) to go back to the flat. But when I got there, something was wrong, Elle wasn't there. I walked around the flat a little, looking to see if she'd gone out for the night, but there was nothing there.

The next day, Elle still wasn't in the flat. I didn't know what to do. I couldn't call the cops, because of my living situation. I threw on some dark jeans and a band t-shirt, and quickly brushed my teeth. I looked quickly in the mirror and saw my hair needed cutting, "Elle usually douse it." I thought quickly before leaving.

I headed for Elle's high school, it was Saturday so no one was there but me. I started to retrace ells steps to the mall from the school and from the mall to the flat. On my way back to the flat, I came across an ally way. On the floor next to an open dumpster was ells bag, and a cloth, it was dirty and old but had some blood and some sort of chemical on it.

"HAY!" I heard suddenly. Turning around I saw a beat cop. "what you doing down there?" I started to panic slightly.

"Nothing?" I said a little too quickly, sounding more like a question than an answer. He looked at the cloth and bag before saying.

"Is that blood?" I just stood there like a catatonic fish, my mouth opening and closing. "Son, I think you need to come down to the station." He took my arm and led me to his car.

Half an hour later I found myself in an interrogation room at LVPD (Las Vegas police department) precinct.


	2. Chapter 2

Virginia, Quantico, FBI headquarters.

No one's p.o.v

The team was assembled at the round table in the meeting room. A new case had turned up. A slightly large blond woman called Penelope Garcia entered the room. She was wearing bright colours and wearing very high heels.

"Right my fine furry friends. New case."

"What we got princess." Deric Morgan, a muscular dark skinned man, asked.

"I'm glad you asked muscle man. A girl has vanished." A picture of Elle Greenaway popped up on the screen. "Elle Greenaway vanished yesterday at approximately 5:30 in the afternoon. After being stood up by a friend at the Las Vegas mall."

"She dispersed yesterday? Why weren't we called sooner?" the team leader, Aron Hotchner, asked.

"She wasn't officially reported missing. Her parent's malice and Michel Greenaway died in a plane crash when Elle was five she went to live with her aunt. But due to her disappearance it has been reviled her aunt left when she was 8."

"Social services?" Hotch asked.

"Never called. She's been living with another child, I'm trying to get info on him but he's a ghost. They've been living without an adult for over five years" Garcia replayed.

"What's the kid's name?" Morgan asked

"Spence Reid."

"Boy?" agent Rossi, a Middle Aged Italian man, asked

"Yes, but the relationship is platonic, he's in custody now, cops found him with a bloody rag and Elle's purse, in an ally way."

"They think he did it?" JJ, a young blond, asked

"No body's been found, but he says he was looking for her."

"Okay, wheels up in 30." Hoch said before leaving the room.

Three hours later at the LVPD precinct

The team walked into the precinct and were immediately approached by a 30 something year old woman.

"You guys F.B.I?" she asked lazily.

"Yes, I'm agent Aron Hotchner, this is agent Derik Morgan, agent David Rossi, agent Emily Prentiss, and our media leason agent Jenifer Juro." He said pointing to each individual agent.

"Where's the kid?" he asked

"This way." The woman, who had introduced herself as serif Katelyn Scottson. Lead them to the interrogation room.


	3. Chapter 3

Hoch looked through the glass to see a young boy that couldn't have been older than 14. He had messy light brown hair and wore all black. The only colour on him was his old red converse and the AC/DC logo on his shirt.

"Morgan and prentice go to the crime scene seal it of find out what happened down there, Rossi and JJ go to the apartment see what two teenagers are doing living alone." The four agents left the room leaving hotch alone with the sheriff "how longs he been here?"

"Just over four hours." Hotch gave her a stern look before going into the interrogation room.

Spencer's P.O.V

I heard the door open but didn't looked up.

"Hello spencer. I'm agent Aron Hotchner with the FBI, you can call me Hotch" I didn't move, this guy was trying to get a reaction out of me but it wasn't to work. I spent years ignoring bully's, I know how to this guy. "Spencer your Elle's flatmate, but your only what 14 15 ish you should be flatmates with your mum and dad. Why aren't you?" I gave no reaction "fine don't talk…but you're a smart kid you know you're in trouble let me help you." I gave no response "fine" he got up and walked towards the door.

"He's done this before."

"Who?" he asked

"I don't know I just know Elle isn't his first and won't be his last "

Hotch P.O.V

I turned around and sat at the table again.

"What do you know?"

"Sahara Bester, 14, short brown hair, missing October 1st 1990, body found October 3rd, New Mexico. Jessica brown, 14, short brown hair, missing October 4th 1990, body found October 6th 1990, Arizona. Millie jasper, 14, missing October 7th 1990, body found October 9th 1990, California. Sandra lanky, 14 short brown hair, missing October 10th 1990, body found October 12th 1990, Oregon. Mullica Cerci, 14, missing October 13th 1990, body found October 15th 1990, Washington. Jain Spooner, 14 short brown hair, missing October 16th 1990, body found October 18th 1990, Idaho. Elle Greenaway, 14th, short brown hair, missing October 19th 1990, body not found. Shell be found 21st October 1990, Nevada." Spencer finished.

"You think all these cases are connected?" I asked.

"A knife was used in all the murders, they were all 14 years old, all had short hair, all were taken when on their way home from the mall, all were found two days after they were taken, yea I think these cases are connected." I looked at him in shock for a little bit before getting up and saying

"I'll look into it." Before leaving the room to talk to the sheriff.

"Do you really believe all that?" she asked

"I need to see those case files, he has a good case."

"He's a kid." She snapped.

"A kid who can remember the name of different dead girls, how they died, were they died, how they went missing, and the placed they went missing from. This kid's smart and more than a normal kid."

"Fine I'll contact the office of the different precincts and get the fines." She said before leaving. Just them Morgan and prentice walked through the door.

"Anything?"

"Nothing hotch the ally's clean." Morgan replied.

"Rossi and JJ back yet?" prentise asked.

"No but they should be soon."

Spencer and Elle's flat


	4. Chapter 4

No one's P.O.V

Rossi and JJ got out of the car and walked toward the apartment complex. The first thing that they noticed was the area the building was in. the streets were covered in graffiti and people were hanging out on the corners, not all of them looked to be there for the fun of it. The complex itself was messy and looked to be falling apart. When JJ and Rossi entered spencer and Elle's apartment they opened the door and notice how cold it was. The heating clearly hadn't been on in a very long time and the window had a draft from being put in wrong. The carpet was filthy and the table had a book under the leg to even it out a bit.

There were only two doors in the apartment apart from the entrance and one was clearly the bathroom and one was ells room as they had a 'bathroom' sign and an sign that said 'E' on it. The couch was lumpy and had been set up to resemble something of a bed.

"Reid sleeps on the couch and lets her have the bed." JJ said.

"Kids a gentle man. Wonder where he learned that from?" Rossi replied as he opened the door to ells room. The room was small but relatively nice. The bad was made and the small desk in the corner was neat and tidy. It was clean and looked out of place in the messy apartment. "JJ look at this. Everything in the apartment is old and messy but her room is clean and looks well maintained." Rossi pointed out "Reid sleeps on the couch to make sure she's as comfortable as possible and by the looks of these papers he helps her out with her homework as well. This kid clearly cares more for her than she does for him, or she would let him share the bed with her, or at least move the couch in hear this is the only room that doesn't have a draft coming from the windows."

"So he gives her everything he has and she gives him what?"

"Friendship. It's why he was down that ally in the first place he wanted to make sure she was okay, she's the only friend he has. Let's head back to the station tell hotch what we have." The two left feeling a lot worse than they did when they arrived.

When they arrived back at the station they told the team about what they found at the apartment but hotch didn't seem that shocked.

"Reid told me about some cases that we should look into. He said that these girls were killed by the same unsub and the unsub is going to kill Elle if we don't find him."

"How did the kid find out about all this? We didn't find any documents at the apartment. I mean granted it was a mess but we'd have noticed a long list of dead girls lying around."

"So he found out a different way."

Spencer's P.O.V

I sat in the interrogation room, hands on the table, I was tired and wanted to go back to the flat but I knew that wasn't happening any day soon. With my situation discovered no doubt that a social worker will soon come along and take me to some shit hole were I'll be forced to live until I'm 18. I could try to get out of the station and run off but no doubt they would find me again, and quickly at that. This is going to be hard.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N I changed some of the dates and ages sorry, but I wanted to make it sadder.

Rossi's P.O.V

I looked at the files that lay on the table in front of me. The number of files is staggering. The fact that this kid remembers everything about each one of them is even more staggering. The kid didn't look like someone that could remember that much information. He looked like a rocker with glasses. I was pulled out of my mind when the phone rang. Morgan quickly pressed the answer button before saying.

"Kay baby girl what you got?"

"Okay listen up crime fighter's because this is a big one. Spencer Walter Reid was born October the 18th 1974 at Las Vegas general hospital Las Vegas Nevada. To one Diana and William Reid. Now hears were it starts to get sad. Diana is a paranoid schizophrenia she got bad when spencer was young, William left when he was 8 but it was never reported, he doesn't pay child support nor does he visit. A year after William left Diana had a break and had to go live in a psychiatric facility whilst spencer went to live with a close friend of the family, non-other than Sara jasper herself AKA Elle greenways absentee aunt."

"So that's how there two met."

"Yes however, this is where it gets weird slash cool slash sad."

"Spit it out Garcia" hotch said impatiently, as always.

"Yes sir. A few days after his dad left, days before the kids birth day may I add, spencer started high school."

"What?" Morgan asked confused.

"I know right. He started when he turned 9 and graduated last year when he was 13 before starting collage for his first degree."

"This kid a genius or something?" I asked

"He is Mr Italian man. He has an IQ of 187, can Reid 10000 words a minute and has an identic memory. He was born with the brain of Einstein himself."

"Okay thank you Garcia we'll call if we need anything."

"Sure thing boss man."

"He's a genius that explains why he can remember all the stuff about the cases"

"Still doesn't explain where he learnt it all.

"He's in collage. Chances are they have computers. He probably found one case and some more, he could see a connection others didn't.

"I'm going to talk to him see if he can help us some more."

"Just be careful, by the look of things, he might be hiding something."

"I'll be careful of the small child with the big brain hotch" I said before leaving to talk to the kid.


	6. Chapter 6

Spencer's P.O.V

I was contemplating ways to get out of my situation when the door opened. A tall man with black hair walked in. he looked familiar but I couldn't quite place it. His face was soft and he had a black goat beard.

"Hi spencer. I'm agent David Rossi." Thought I recognised him.

"The writer?" I asked

"You know my books?" god he's dull.

"I've read them. There good."

"You really think my books are good? You don't look old enough to read a book like that." Ugh why do people always say that when they clearly know stuff about me.

"You don't need to pretend you don't know exactly who I am or what I can do." His face changed slightly as his face hardened slightly showing he knew exactly what I was talking about.

"How did you know I was stalling?" he asked slowly.

"You're a profiler…not an actor." He let out a small laugh and crossed his arms across his chesty.

"You're a 14 year old who attends college." Finally.

"Well done. You have any leads on Elle yet?" I asked

"No. but were looking."

"Right" I sighed.

"We really are kid but right now I need to talk to you."

"About what?" my eyes narrowed, I know from experience that it's never good when someone wants to know about me.

"You"

"Me"

"Yea"

"Okay what you wanna know?"

"Why didn't you go to social services?"

"Because the chances of me and Elle being put together was practically nonexistence, I wouldn't get into collage when I needed to, the chance of being put into a place in Vegas is low, most homes would see me as just another pay cheek, I could go on but I really can be bothered. Anything else."

"You're a strange kid."

"Yes I am, anything else." He leaned back in his chair before asking.

"Why did you give Elle the bed?"


	7. Chapter 7

A/N I don't know how the foster system works but this suites my story so this is how it works in this story.

Rossi's P.O.V

"What" spencer gave me a confused look?

"We went to your flat. There was one bedroom, were Elle clearly sleeps, the couch is set up for someone to sleep on, and you clearly sleep there the bed was relatively new and there was room for two. Why do you let Elle sleep on the couch?"

"One: she's a girl in her teens I'm not going to invade her personal space because I want to sleep on a bed. Two: I don't 'let' her do anything, she's her own person I don't own her. And finally three: we don't have the money for a second bed, and it would be wired for a kid to buying a bed." He listed them off never breaking eye contact. Just then hotch came in.

"Rossi social survives are here." Fear instantly entered spencer's eyes, you could smell the fear as his breathing picked up slightly and started to pull at his sleeves.

"Hotch can I talk to you quickly?" he looked confused but still said

"Sure" he said leaving as I followed him out. We went out into the corridor before he turned to me "something wrong Dave?" he asked.

"We can't give the kid to social services."

"Dave its protocol. If a kid is on their own we need to report it and have to be put into the system."

"hotch this kid is a genius, we put him in the system and his brain isn't going to get the stimulation it needs, his life will go to hell, there not going to let him go to college or any school he's already graduated high school."

"Okay so what do we do?" I thought for a second before saying, without thinking,

"I'll take him in."

"What?! Dave you're an agent you don't have time for a kid."

"Then I'll get help. Come on hotch I can handle it."

"Dave you should think about this."

"I have" I haven't "I wanna take the kid in."

"Okay I'll tell the social worker and you can talk to her." He walked away and a stood in the corridor thinking. I just agreed to take in a kid I just met. What the hell am I doing?! This is insane! And stupid! But good. It will be good. I may have a big job but I'll make it work. I'll get help from a nanny and the kids thirteen fourteensish he'll be okay he can look after himself. It'll be good. We'll be a family.

"Agent Rossi?" I looked up to see a woman standing there she wore a flowery dress and had dark heir that had been pulled up into a pony tail.

"Yes?" I asked

"I'm Sara robbers I'm going to spencer's case worker, your boss said you wanted to take him in?"

"Yes I do."

"okay then lets talk."


End file.
